User talk:AmmandtheCorsair
Welcome, Don , to The Family! We hope that you like this project and you decide to stay. Feel free to edit and help us improve the project. Please show us your ideas and help us improve our articles! However do not remove important information while fixing others' articles, and you probably want to gain their trust first. Important links: * *''Things to do'' *''Articles to be improved'' *''Requests for adminship'' * *''Forums'' *''Community Portal'' *''Current events'' *[http://irc.wikia.com/ Wikia IRC chat] :::-The Godfather ---- Thanks for doin so much work on the wiki...im the admin and well... i aint been on wikis in ages, because of stuff going on. anyways i wanna thank you because your work isn't going unappreciated. Thanks --The Godfather 22:11, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Admin Hi there. It's been brought to my attention that this wiki could use an active admin. There hasn't been one in quite a while, and I was wondering if you'd be interested. Basically it would mean you keep doing what you've been doing, but you check in on Recent Changes a bit more frequently, you have the power to revert and block vandals, and welcome new contributors to the community. Leave me a note on my talk page if this sounds like something you'd like to do. —Scott (talk) 14:54, 8 July 2008 (UTC) : Seconded. Scott, please do assign this user admin+bureaucrat rights. I agree with your insight that this user would be the best choice for sysop, and have outlined my reasoning over on the The Godfather Wiki:Requests for adminship page with a nomination. : Ammand, if you're worried about this or have questions, just let me know over on my talk page. Blue Rook 23:22, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :: See if you can send an email to Scarecroe. He is a Wikia Community Team member and can make the appointment. Why didn't he appoint you months ago? Blue Rook 04:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hi! I've made you a Bureaucrat here. You're also welcome to make Blue Rook a sysop of you like, to help with vandalism. Just go to and select the Sysop box and SAVE. Let me know if you have any questions. —Scott (talk) 16:31, 5 April 2009 (UTC) no source Hi, I have a little problem with " Goodfather" : the guy don't stop to editing some date ( deathdate) who are never mentionned in any game or movie, I always remove it adding no source with commentary but he doesn't want to stop and he keep edit date who come from his imagination!I think you are a admin well maybe you can talk to him about that? Thanks.Bye And sorry if i have make faults i m not english :) Hey Sir I have a question how come everything I write you look over and then edit? The Pages I wrote I waited months for someone to write, eventually I got tired of waiting and did some research and wrote them but after I wrote them and yet you skimmed over them and edited alot of them. why did you not just write it? and you deleted a couple of my pages, why did you? I never got a reason. Tylers top cuts? Hey I was wondering where did you get the background on Tylers top cuts? I looked all day yesterday and nevr found a trace of anything. Hey will you?.... Hey armand will you please not delete my new page? on "Ollie' I did not make anything up on his page. And to find out his name, and the other gaurd's name who is gaurding Vito's room, in the game is grab them if you grab the gaurd to the left of Vito's room he will say "I need some help here "Ollie" and if you grab "Oliie" he will say "Get him Stan kick the little sh** down the stairs." so I did not make any of it up. so please don't delete it! - Don Alioto Games are canon ? Hello,I though that the games are canon in this wiki ? Because some people remove important information about the game in the main article, a lot of information, ( See the edit of the 25 august 2009).So if the games are canon we write again the information deleted ? Valentines Day Massacre Hi. Just wondering; Is the Joe Galtosino character featured here here? I wasn't sure if this scene was supposed to hold some significance to his personality or background.SuperTron500 (talk) 23:24, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Ammand ,a mor*n put the mess in our wiki : he imagine false background for the character and the families ( for example "Dominic" and this article is now a big mess thanks to him) and write bullsh*t everywhere i have warned him many times to report his action to an admin but the guy keep going ! So i would like to know if you can do something for this problem? I hope that you get this message quickly, sorry for my grammar , my orthograph and my rude language but this guy push it too far! Thanks you and Goodbye,Samthebest Vandalism Thanks you for paying attention for my message, the guy has not a user name but I am sure about his computer ID it's:85.73.157.192 you can saw it on the history of the edit.Thanks you again. Goodbye,Samthebest vandalism(again) Hi I think that the guy taht you've ban has another IP adress, he do not stop vandalism all of our artcile and i think that supertron something has already talk to him but the guy claims he never been on this wiki?anyway i have just deleted one of his article check the history to see , I suggest that you may talk to him. So that's all. Goodbye! Block Hi, sorry to boring you again about our vandalism problem : our "friend" always edit a page called Dominic Clemenza (i think you've notice that) and created links about this page in the other pages maybe you can block edit on this page and then maybe he will stop ? He become to be very boring maybe i m gonna try to contact him tonight ( in my country it's the night) or tomorrow, Goodbye, Samthebest family Yeah i think it's really a good idea for me it's Ok. New changes Don Ammand, I've made a lot of changes the last couple of days, cause I had too much time on my hands. I replaced almost all screenshots from the first (ugly) DVD with new ones in high defintion directly from the Blu-Ray, since that is the definitive Godfather remaster. I also added new screenshots, and some other high quality pictures. Feel free to change whatever you want. :) Btw, I notticed there are two pages of the "Maranzano Crime Family", I suggest deleting one. I also suggest deleting all the old screenshots, cause they may take much space. With best regards, Sonny Black Don Thank you for this honour. I will rule my family with an iron fist. ^^ Best regards, Don Black Tutorial There's any tutorial about how to kill Tony Rosato's men? New template Hey, I've tried out a new template at the dons section. Problem is the pictures used don't seem to fit properly inside the boxes, and I can't seem to find out how it works. Do you know how to change the height of the boxes so it automatically adjusts to widescreen images? Btw, This is the template: Greetings, Sonny Black Wiki I think we're making one hell of a good wiki here, keep up the good work! :) Table How I edit the table on the right? Sidebar Don Ammand, I've changed the sidebar to improve the navigation. Let me know what you think of it and if you have any suggestions. I also saw you added some new pictures of Tattaglia, Stracci and Cuneo, but the quality is not very good. I have the possibility of making high definition screenshots, so if you want more and of better quality, let me know and I make them for you. Best Regards, --Sonny Black 16:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Box I changed the Main Page menu in the box, what do you think of it? This one is better, or just the previous one? --Sonny Black 23:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Search bar The search bar is still there for me and is working as good as always. I've done no editing with the search bar whatsoever, so maybe it's a problem with Wikia itself, or you're PC. Do you use Firefox as you're browser, or just Explorer? Maybe you should try out this website on another browser, to see if the search bar is showing there. Otherwise give it a dag or so, maybe it will come back. I noticed the icons of "new page" or "upload image" beneath the navigation menu weren't showing for me yesterday, but now they are back. So maybe it's just a bug. --Sonny Black 16:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Don Ammand, Since this Wiki is now looking pretty good, maybe it's time to attract more visitors and contributors, cause I noticed this Wiki is not often visited, and that's a pitty. I think it's a good idea to request this Wiki for a spotlight on Community Central. You can request this at here, but since you're the head admin, I'm wondering what you think of it. Best regards, --Sonny Black 21:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The Godfather Wiki looks really good. The one problem I see is that the "Content" box on the main page is too wide for smaller (1024px wide) screens, which are common for wiki-users. As a result it overlaps the right hand column content and is unreadable. Could you please fix this? Let me know when it is fixed and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) New skin Don Ammand, The last couple of days I have been working on a new skin. I started as a novice, but now I pretty much know the basics due to experimenting. It's not completely finished, as I still need to fix some details. What do you think of it? Best regards, --Sonny Black 14:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I was also a novice like you before I started experimenting with it. It's not as difficult as it looks like. If you have some more ideas about it, let me know, and we can work on it. --Sonny Black 16:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: game images Hey, Some of them I took myself, but only from the beginning of the games since I'm not going to play them any further. I found some by googling (link) and I also took one from a good quality video on youtube. Btw, I see you add new pictures from time to time, but they are mostly pretty bad quality. So maybe it's a good idea to make a list of wanted pictures, because I made tons of almost perfect screenshots from the films and there's a good change I therefore already have them. Best regards, --Sonny Black 16:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Things to do Sounds Good. I will also be releasing some new screenshots in the comming week. Regards, --Sonny Black 23:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Don Ammand, Since we already have some sort of promotion system I think it is probably a good idea to introduce some achievements/badges on this wiki. I thought of only just a few like the rangs we already have. Here you can see some more information. If you agree, we can send a request to the staff. Btw, on coincidence I've also found some new sites were you can get tons of medium to high quality screenshots: *PC screenshots *Xbox 360 screenshots *PS2 screenshots *Various screenshots Good luck! --Sonny Black 22:02, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I already had a conversation with one of the staff members, so I will tell him that you agree. --Sonny Black 17:51, August 24, 2010 (UTC) policy and guidelines Hey, I've added some to the wiki and also a manual of style. Feel free to improve or change them. Best regards, --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) games r cannon if the games r cannon then how does that work Adminship Don Ammand, First of all I want to thank you for you're kind words at you're profile page. Secondly, I was wondering if I could become a bureaucrat just like you since I've been around here for long while now and I did a lot of good work. We both have proven that we could run this wiki without any problems. I think it would be a good idea if we're both top admins and I also have the opportunity to make new admins in the future when there's a time when you would be inactive for instance. I wouldn't feel offended if you disagree, but I would very much appreciate and would see it as a reward for all the work I've done. Best regards, --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:15, October 27, 2010 (UTC) cannocity but what about the sequel books and characters from the book like nick roach and eddie are they considered cannocial Family I noticed on your family section of your userpage you have 3 capo's in your family, how do you get 3? i can only have 2. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 14:58, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, i thought there might be a way to make your family bigger or something, that would have been good. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 15:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Rankings Hey, I've thought about lowering the demands for edits for 'Associate' and 'Soldato' to approximately 20 edits and 100 edits as most users don't even reach 100 edits. What do you think about this? --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 15:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :I first thought about 50 myself, but the problem is there aren't any active users in that category atm. Besides, most user don't make more than 20 edits anyway. My suggestion is to make it 20 with the condition that only useful edits count from an active user who made the edits in the past 6 months. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 20:30, November 20, 2010 (UTC) After some reconsideration I think it's best to see all registered user as associates as it's not really a rank. It's better to only list users starting from the rank of soldato. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 14:06, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's better to leave it at 100 edits as it was already lowered from 250. Otherwise it would be too easy imo. But feel free to change if you have any better suggestions. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:09, November 21, 2010 (UTC) A few things Hey, I noticed when you upload a picture you probably only download the example from google. However, if you go to the website where the picture is originally posted you are able to download the 'native resolution' which is often large enough to fit properly inside the 250px infoboxes. I thought to let you know as I often re-upload the original picture with a higher resolution, while you're the one who originally uploaded the picture and deserve the credits for it. ;) Btw, another thing. The w: ... link doesn't work. If you want to link to wikipedia you have to fully type wikipedia: .... However, normally it isn't really needed to link to films were actors played in. If you just highlight them in italics will usually be sufficient. Good luck, --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 17:15, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Answers wiki I've made an Answers Wiki about The Godfather, where fans can ask/answer questions about the series. Thought to let you know. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 20:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) The last don Hi Ammand, First of all, happy new year! Secondly, I found an article written by a close friend of Mario Puzo in which he says that he has serious doubts about Puzo writing the novel. He doesn't recognise Pzuo's writing style and think's someone else may have written the novel instead. When we discussed the matter of the last don you're argument was that the novel omerta referred to both the clericuzio and corleone families and that they therefore may exist in the same universe. I've always had serious doubts about this and I personally don't think the novel omerta should be used as a source for this. The original novel The Godfather doens't refer to anything related to the last don whatsoever and I just can't see how they could co-exist in the same universe. I think this wiki should be only for any godfather related things so I would recommend to just delete the articles of the last don before there is too much effort being put in. Best regards, --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 16:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I don't want to make a big thing out of it, so I made a different section for all The Last Don articles: Category:The Last Don. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 21:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi there, thanks for helping with my edits, especially about Victor Grosser and Maria Torres. If you need anything, give me a message. CS Specialist 09:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Olive oil war It's been brought to my attention by Eowang (admin of the Italian Godfather wiki) that the Olive Oil War may not be the right title for the war between Vito Corleone and Salvatore Maranzano. The Olive Oil War is mentioned only once in the novel during the conversation between Michael and Kay at Connie's wedding, and although I imagine it to be a reference to the war with Maranzano it isn't made clear. So I'm thinking about changing the title. Puzo refers to it as the 'great war of 1933', but in Winegardner's novel it's refered to as the 'Castellammarese war'. What do you think is a better title? --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 13:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Adding images at film synopsis Don Ammand, The film articles seem to be pretty empty without images so I thought about adding some at the synopsis. So I thought that maybe you have some ideas about which pictures are the best or the most appropriate to add at the synopsis sections of the films. Maybe you can start adding some yourself and (if needed) I could replace them later with better quality ones. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 20:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I thought I should let you know that someone uploaded an incorrect photo of the voice actor Carlos Ferro. The photo that is currently uploaded in his page is actually of a Mexican Soap Opera actor not of the actual American voice actor. I would edit it myself, but I'm new to wiki pages and have no idea what to do and thus I'm writing to let you know of the error. The Real Voice actor Carlos Ferro I see you removed the photo of the Mexican Carlos Ferro, but have yet to add the one for the American Voice actor. I don't know how to add photos so I'm going to give you his wikipedia page which has his real photo. I would also worry about his birthdate, wikipedia does not list a year, so I'm assuming 1984 is actually the birthdate of the Mexican actor not of the American Voice actor? I understand why you would be confused considering there are many websites that have confused both actors some even list both of their photos in the same page (strange as they look nothing alike; the American one is chunky and older looking). Anyway, here's the link : 09:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: On wiki's such as the Indiana Jones Wiki and Wookieepedia video games are considered secondary canon at best. Can you provide me those articles you mentioned? You can find more information here: In any case, I would suggest making separate articles, like Video game: Vito Corleone which entirely focusses on the character seen in the game. I'm a member of a Godfather forum and I can pretty much assure you that that they all consider the video games to be non-canon, and they are usually the ones who would visit this wiki. Btw, I made The Tom an admin so he could keep an eye on the wiki, and because I was under the impression that you were afk. If you have problems with it, let me know. Sonny Black (Talk) 16:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :If you aren't keen on making new pages then it isn't an important issue anyway and we can let things be the way they are. That article you link to is very large and I don't immediately see video game related information. :Most of the Winegardner info is included in the normal section of most articles, but because he took a lot of artistic license and liberties, I've made an exception at Don Altobello because in the original film nothing indicates that he would be the boss of the Tattaglia family. The Altobello character was created by Puzo and Coppola, so it was not for Winegardner to decide his role. :Anyway, as I don't want to be a total prick I would accept it if you want to include the Winegardner information because it isn't that big of a deal. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:36, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: To all Admins Those all seem like they should be the top priorities, I'll have a think about some more potential priorities and get back to you if I can think of some more. Tom Talk 10:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: I think these are good priorities, you can expland on them at Things to do. I already made a weaponbox a while ago: Template:Weaponbox Sonny Black (Talk) 12:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hi im wikia contributor i dont know how to sighn in but i kinda dont want to and how do i follow pages I would like to ask a question,if you have the time. video game articles I thought it might be a good idea to create separate video game pages for the main characters, for instance, Michael Corleone (video game). These pages can then be completely devoted to the game, instead of having separate sections at the normal pages. What do you think? Sonny Black (Talk) 15:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: If you can show me an example of this template on another wiki we can intergrate it here. About the video game articles I suggested; it involves a handful of characters and it's only a matter of copying the existing video game sections and templates. Think about it. I will leave it for you to decide. Sonny Black (Talk) 13:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: This is what you mean I think: http://godfather.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Youmay Example: Sonny Black (Talk) 20:51, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: I remember providing you those links from where I got these pictures. You can find them among your messages on this page. Sonny Black (Talk) 14:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know, I'm not really into the video games. Those links provided me the best pictures available back then so I suggest you check them out yourself. I know IGN has a lot of screenshots. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Mariposa This is a difficult matter. The real Maranzano was killed in 1931 which is the basis for the name change. But then again, the real pope John Paul I died in 1978 instead of 1980 in the film. So The Godfather has its own universe. We don't know if Puzo himself changed the name in the screenplay on which the new novel is based, or the writer himself. I think the writer himself changed it, but we will probably never know, unless the screenplay becomes public or accessible. In the new novel there are discrepancies which is a common thing throughout the series. In the original novel the war with Maranzano went on much longer than the new novel makes it seem. For me, Mariposa and Maranzano are just the same character, but with a different name. If you choose for Mariposa then you should make mention in a behind the scenes section about the name change to prevent confusion. Sonny Black (Talk) 17:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome very muchDON ERIC SANTOS (talk) 02:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC)DON ERIC SANTOS Re: I've made the template. Regards, Sonny Black (Talk) 14:49, August 25, 2012 (UTC) screenshots Hi, I notice you add a lot of screenshots taken from youtube videos, some of which are of terrible quality. If you want to make screenshots I would suggest you make them with the help of this walkthrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VGP2HWnteI This walkthrough is in HD (just make sure to select 720p quality at the right bottom of the video) and consist of all the video game chapters. You can make high quality screenshots this way. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 00:17, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: You can try to download the video game, or buy it for a couple of bucks on pc. That way you can make screenshots yourself with a program called Fraps. Sonny Black (Talk) 13:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC)